justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Parachute climbing
Parachute climbing is a feature in Just Cause 2, Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. Description Parachute climbing is when Rico ascends a mountain, building or hill through the combined use of the parachute and the Protec Grappler G3. Rico can do this by grappling onto a surface and opening the parachute, if the parachute is not already open. Rico can then grapple to a higher surface than the previous one and pull himself that way. Rico will then ascend up to the grappled surface and after getting a certain distance higher than the grappled surface the grappler will disconnect and will be ready to fire again. Rico can repeat this process until he reaches the peak/top of the mountain/building that he is climbing. You do not need to be near a high location to start climbing as long as there is enough space between you and the grapples range so that you can open the parachute to start the climb. In JC4 it's possible to climb a vertical wall, causing the parachute to move straight up. This can also be seen as a Stunt. Uses *Simply getting from one point to the next. Usually when the destination is higher than Rico's current position. *Evading pursuers when near a high area. Pursuers of any sort will not follow Rico unless air support is in the area. *Earning the "Parachute Climber" achievement. This requires Rico to parachute climb up above a certain height (see the "Parachute Climber" section of the Achievements page for more info). Parasuiting (JC3) Parasuiting is an alternative albeit slower version of parachute climbing that is useful for getting across deep water but not much else. Start at a decent altitude (at least 4.5 Ricos above the ground) and open the parachute. Once the parachute is open, pull up and deploy the Wingsuit once Rico has swung upward as much as possible. Once that is deployed, pull up until Rico is at the highest point possible without grappling and open parachute. Lather, rinse, and repeat as needed. Trivia *If Rico is killed whilst parachute climbing, he will immediately fall to the ground and the parachute will disappear. *The stat for how high the climb was is determined solely by how low the starting position was in terms of how high the ending position was in relation. This means that you will always have to start lower than your ending position to get a statistic for how high the climb was, meaning that the game does not count how high you have gone for one whole climb but only how high your ending was in relation to your start. *You can not extend a climb by using cars, as that will cause Rico to instantly drop his parachute, however you can use boats to extend a climb by sailing behind a speeding boat. (Planes need to be tested to see if they have a similar effect as the last two). *It's faster than several civilian vehicles if done properly. It outruns all cars when your path has turns as it avoids traffic and terrain limits. *If you are aiming at the ground below Rico and aims slightly forward, Rico will go slightly upwards since his hand will from the front of him, down and back, thus giving a forward swing. This means that, if done enough times without adjusting height with the parachute, Rico won't be able to grapple to the ground again as he will exceed the 80 meter range limit. *The DLC "Parachute Thrusters" can help to extend climbs if used properly. See also *Stunts and how to do them. *Parachute. *Skydiving. Category:Content Category:Gameplay